The Bugs Bunny Show Censorship
This page lists all the censored scenes in The Bugs Bunny Show. The show consisting of previous post-1948 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts. They were subject to cuts and censorship on air when aired on ABC. Censorship Ain't She Tweet (1952) * Starting in 1994, the aftermath of Sylvester's rocket backfiring on him, setting him ablaze and leaving him to frantically try to put the fire out, was removed. As soon as the cloud of smoke forms when the rocket takes off, the picture fades to black. All a Bir-r-r-d (1950) * Starting in 1994, the scene of Sylvester getting flung into the locomotive furnace and jumping out with his rear on fire was cut. Apes of Wrath (1959) * The very beginning where the drunk stork doesn't realize that the baby ape he's delivering has escaped, and when he finally realizes, he finds and hits Bugs with a stick was deleted, along with the scene after of the ape couple waiting for their baby to arrive. Due to this edit, the cartoon now begins with the stork delivering Bugs to the apes, with no explanation as to why he's their son. * The scene of Elvis being chased and hit with a rolling pin by his wife and Bugs was cut. All one sees is the wife striking him once (right before the chase) before the scene abruptly ends. * Each of the three scenes of Bugs hitting Elvis with a stick were heavily shortened. Awful Orphan (1949) * The whole scene where Charlie disguises himself as a baby at Porky's door, the latter kicking him away, and then the former dressing up as an old lady while hitting Porky with an umbrella was removed, making it seem like Charlie kicked Porky out of his room when he was trying to throw him out. * Some of Charlie's dialogue when he fakes a suicide attempt was removed. Baby Buggy Bunny (1954) * Finster pointing a gun at Bugs, Bugs mistaking it for a toy, and getting blasted in the face with it was excised entirely. * Bugs shaking Finster violently, throwing him in the washing machine, and then throwing him into the ceiling was wholly cut, so that there's now a jump from Finster looking back at Bugs from a bookshelf to Finster falling to the ground to suggest he simply fell from the shelf. A Bear for Punishment (1951) * During the musical sequence, a brief moment where Ma and Junior fire guns in the air after a verse was clipped out. Bedevilled Rabbit (1957) * There was quite a strange edit to the scene where Bugs serves Taz "wild turkey surprise". All that was shown was Bugs preparing the explosive meal and walking to Taz, followed by a jump to Taz saying "Pardon." after eating it. The bit where he actually eats it and it blows up inside him was cut. * Taz's wife hitting him with a rolling pin several times was removed, so that one only hears it over Bugs taking off his disguise. Beep Prepared (1961) * Wile E. placing machine guns on the sides of the road, and when he tries the trap out, he gets shot through his body, leaving him with part of him missing, was cut. * Wile E. trying out a rocket outfit, only to have it blow up on him from over-revving, was cut. Big House Bunny (1950) * The scene where Bugs runs up to a hanging noose's scaffold, pushes a button, and then the platform beneath him lowers him like an elevator, followed by Yosemite Sam trying this and getting hanged was wholly cut. * The scene where Bugs, disguised as the prison warden, makes Sam sit on an electric chair that, of course, severely zaps him, was cut out. Bill of Hare (1962) * A brief scene of Bugs poking Taz in the eyes was clipped out. * The sequence where Bugs serves to Taz an explosive shish kabob was edited in such a way, that it seemed like Bugs ran from Taz, before he shuts a door quickly to escape him. This edit is obvious though, as an explosion from the shish kabob can still be heard as the edit occurs. A Bird in a Bonnet (1958) * A very brief scene of Granny striking Sylvester with her umbrella was clipped out. This edit is easily ABC's clumsiest edit, as it goes from Sylvester reaching for Granny's hat, followed by a sudden cut to Granny holding her umbrella in her hand and Sylvester looking dazed. A Bird in a Guilty Cage (1952) * The whole scene where Sylvester's paw chases Tweety through a dollhouse, concluding with Tweety painting one of Sylvester's fingers yellow, and then Sylvester, mistaking his finger for Tweety, shoots it with a revolver, blowing it clean off, was removed. * The scene where Sylvester gets multiple bullets to the rear after his gun barrel goes through a pipe and out a hole behind him was edited. Placed over the violence was Tweety escaping from the pipe. Bonanza Bunny (1959) * The sequence where Jacques encounters Bugs dressed as a cowboy in the rumpus room, and Bugs tricking him into pulling the cork off his "pop gun" was cut. * Bugs tricking Jacques into using a dynamite telephone to call a beautiful woman was removed. A Bone for a Bone (1951) * The scene of Tosh hitting Geo on the head with a mallet was edited. Placed over it was a still of Mac in Geo's hand. * Geo filling the gophers' hole with gunpowder, followed by them stealing a match from him and lighting the keg so that it blows up in his face was removed entirely. Boobs in the Woods (1950) * The scene where Daffy disguises himself as an executioner, ordering Porky to get down on the ground, before he reveals himself as "Pocahontas" was entirely cut, jumping from Daffy acting as a game warden to Porky slapping him to the ground, with the Pocahontas costume still briefly visible. * Every scene of Daffy being literally choked while acting as Porky's new engine were clipped out. Boulder Wham (1965) * The whole sequence where Wile E. tries to hypnotize the Road Runner into walking off a cliff, only to do so himself was cut. Bowery Bugs (1949) * Bugs hitting Brody on the head with a mallet was cut down from seven times to once. * The policeman smacking Brody several times was heavily shortened. Boyhood Daze (1957) * The whole sequence where Ralph daydreams about saving his parents from an African tribe was removed. A Broken Leghorn (1959) * The scene where Foghorn tries to kill the rooster chick by sliding dynamite through a storm drain, followed by the chick smacking it back up to Foghorn where it blows up at him, was cut. * The scene where Foghorn ties corn to a rifle to blast the chick, only for the chick to pull on the corn hard enough so that the gun blasts Foghorn in the face was removed. Bugs' Bonnets (1956) * The whole scene where Bugs becomes a game warden, Elmer becomes a pilgrim, then Bugs becomes an Indian chasing Elmer with his gun was cut. * Scenes of Bugs smoking while as a mobster were shortened. Bully for Bugs (1953) * The bit where the bull tries to reload the gun stuck in his tail by swallowing bullets, only for him to blow up when he tries to shoot was removed. * The grand finale of the bull going up a greased ramp, getting glue and sandpaper stuck to his underside, striking a match and getting blown up by TNT before crashing into a wall was heavily edited, so all one saw was the bull going up the ramp and hitting the wall. Bunker Hill Bunny (1950) * The sequence where Yosemite Sam tries to burrow to Bugs' base, only to end up digging into an explosives shack and getting blown up upon striking a match was removed. Canary Row (1950) * Granny chasing Sylvester down the street while hitting him with her umbrella was cut. The scene cuts off after Granny reveals herself to be in the cage instead of Tweety. * Every scene of Sylvester getting electrocuted by the streetcar were clipped out. Cat Feud (1958) * Marc Anthony punching the cat in the face was replaced with a still of Pussyfoot sleeping. * Marc Anthony getting hit on the head with an I-beam was shortened. The Cat's Bah (1954) * The entire beginning where an unseen reporter interviews Pepe was removed due to the heavy presence of alcohol and cigarettes. The cartoon now begins with the camera panning through the city. Chaser on the Rocks (1965) * The scene of Wile E. trying to catch the Road Runner with an explosive ice drink was cut. Claws in the Lease (1963) Two edited versions have been shown on the show. They are: * The original edit from 1988 cuts the following: the scene where Sylvester is called by Jr. to go to the house he found, and starts drinking from the saucer of milk before the woman beats him with her broom, and the bit after where Sylvester witnesses her taking Jr. in with her. Viewers saw Sylvester banging on the door, but did not see him get hit again with her broom. * The newer edit that was used starting in 1994 had differences and more scenes cut: this time, Jr. calling Sylvester and Sylvester drinking the milk was kept in, but it quickly faded out as soon as Sylvester started getting beaten. The newer censorship also removes Sylvester getting thrown out the window after his television commercial ploy fails, where a still shot of the outside of the house covered it up, making it seem like it happened elsewhere, and the scene where the woman accuses Sylvester of the mouse invasion and whacking him on the head, fading out after the mice finish their raid. Corn on the Cop (1965) * Daffy getting blasted in the face by the robber's gun was cut. Design for Leaving (1954) * Elmer getting hanged by his tie as Daffy tries to mechanically place it on him was edited, with a still of Daffy covering up the hanging scene. D' Fightin' Ones (1961) * The two times the dog punches Sylvester in the beginning were cut. * The dog whacking Sylvester with a stop sign to get him to stop running was cut. * The whole sequence where the dog and Sylvester try to sneak onto a bus in a suitcase, only to discover that the bus' destination is Sing Sing prison, causing them to run off. Dog Collared (1950) * Porky disguising himself in various costumes was edited to remove him disguising himself as an Indian and a Chinaman. After the first two disguises, the scene fades out and fades in to Porky in his home locking the door. * The radio announcer mocking Porky's stutter was considered offense to people with stutters and was edited out so that he doesn't stutter at all. * The dog attempting suicide by jumping off a bridge was spliced out. Don't Give Up the Sheep (1953) * The very last segment where Ralph Wolf disguises himself as George, Sam seeing through it and whacking Ralph with a thick stick several times, followed by the real George showing up and continuing the action as Sam leaves for the night was removed, so that the short ends with Ralph being blown up in the pond in the previous attempt. Double or Mutton (1955) * The entirety of Ralph's second plan where he uses some rope tied to a spear as a bridge, only to be sent flying into the horizon when Sam grabs a hold of the spear was removed. * The scene where Ralph sends Sam flying on a rocket was edited in two different ways: the original 1988 edit removes Ralph stealing one of the sheep, followed by Sam, having crashed into a tree, bashing him with a club. All one saw was Sam flying away, followed by a sudden cut to the next scene with Ralph disguised as Little Bo Peep. Starting in 1994, this was re-done so that we still see Ralph steal the sheep and get hit, but Sam returning the sheep to the flock and Ralph lying dazed on the ground was removed, fading out after the reveal that Sam crashed into a tree. * Starting in 1994, the ending of the Little Bo Peep scene where Ralph is beaten by Sam off-scene was cut. The scene fades after Sam places a hand around Ralph's neck. * Sam punching Ralph in the face several times at the end was cut short. Dough for the Do-Do (1949) * The black duck passing by Porky and saying "Mammy!" repeatedly was cut. * The three headed creature slapping, punching and eye poking itself was cut. * The Do-Do appearing from the Warner Bros. logo and sling shooting Porky into the ground was cut. Drip-Along Daffy (1951) * A cowboy getting shot dead and then being taken to Rigor O'Mortis: The Smiling Undertaker was removed, with a fade to black occurring as a cowboy fires from behind a barrel. * Nasty Canasta ordering the bartender to make "the usual" was clipped for unknown reasons. Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare (1964) * Bugs being the victim of an exploding cigar was cut. Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (1954) * For unknown reasons, the brief scene of a scared Sylvester climbing into a trunk to hide from Alfie was removed. The cartoon jumped from Alfie entering the room to him creeping up to the trunk. Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1980) * Porky using a straightjacket gun on Marvin was deleted. * The original ending where Marvin, still in the straightjacket, addresses the audience about his doomsday plan working was also cut to prevent confusion. As such, the cartoon jumped from Daffy chasing Porky with a ray gun to Duck Dodger's ship speeding to the camera, ending it there. The Duxorcist (1987) * Daffy describing the possessed Melissa as a "schizophrenic dame" was edited to avoid offense and the line was replaced with a scene of Daffy saying "I don't know my own strength". 8 Ball Bunny (1950) * Scenes of the South American natives screaming and panicking at the sight of Humphrey Bogart was edited. Placed over it was a shot of Bogart's feet walking to the scene. The Fair Haired Hare (1951) * After getting trapped in the bear rug, Bugs pounding on its head was clipped out. * Yosemite Sam shooting at the bear rug and unintentionally shooting Bugs in the rear, freeing him, was edited out, leaving the viewer to assume Bugs got out as quickly as possible. Fast and Furry-ous (1949) * Wile E. planting dynamite in the road, only for the detonator to blow up on him when he pushes it down was cut. Feather Dusted (1955) * The whole sequence where Foghorn dresses up as an Indian to play with Egghead, and getting blasted in the face with his gun, was wholly cut, going from the prison scene to the pirate scene. The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) * The scene where Henery captures the Barnyard Dawg in a trunk, followed by the dog coming out and getting punched several times by an unaware Foghorn was cut. * The aftermath of the Barnyard Dawg's doghouse blowing up, with Foghorn holding the remains of the dynamite and the Dawg scowling at him was cut, jumping from the explosion to the dog already in the process of beating Foghorn. For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) * The whole scene where Penelope locks herself in a glass chamber and Pepe luring her out with a faked suicide was wholly cut. This edit also removes Penelope trying to escape though a closed window. * Pepe's dialogue about how he thinks that Penelope's "committing suicide to prove her love for him", but, nevertheless, must prevent it, was cut. It jumped from Penelope getting closer to a window to Pepe dashing to her "rescue". * Pepe's line "Vive l'amour. We die together." was trimmed to just "Vive l'amour." 14 Carrot Rabbit (1952) * Bugs getting shot in the tail by Yosemite Sam's gun was clipped out. Fowl Weather (1953) * The scene where the rooster forces Sylvester to "hatch" a hand grenade was edited, jumping from the rooster asking "Are you sure you're a chicken?" to Sylvester running out of the coop. * To prevent confusion, Sylvester pouring water on his smoking posterior was removed as well. A Fractured Leghorn (1950) * The cat trying to get the worm out of a tractor by blowing on the exhaust pipe, only for Foghorn to start the tractor and give the cat a taste of exhaust fumes was cut. * The cat grabbing an axe, only for Foghorn to swipe it from him and clunk him on the head with the blunt side was cut. French Rarebit (1951) * The scene where the two chefs clobber each other with cookery was shortened. * Bugs inserting a dynamite stick into a carrot while preparing his "meal" was cut. Freudy Cat (1964) * The clip from "The Slap-Hoppy Mouse" where Sylvester tries multiple times to load a rifle "frontier style", and getting blasted all the way, was removed. Fright Before Christmas (1979) * Taz eating the bulbs on the Christmas tree and getting sick from it was cut. * Taz eating the Christmas lights and getting electrocuted was cut. From Hare to Heir (1960) * The scene of Yosemite Sam repeatedly getting beaten and smacked by his servants at the end was shortened. Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (1956) * The whole sequence where Wile E. fires a bullet at the Road Runner, only for the bullet to collapse when the Road Runner speeds off, and blow up in Wile E.'s face when he picks it up, was cut. * The scene where Wile E. uses a spring to launch a dynamite stick at the Road Runner was edited. The scene faded out after Wile E. crashed into the rock wall, and not shown was the dynamite recoiling into the hole Wile E. made and exploding. Gift Wrapped (1952) * Sylvester getting beaten by Granny's broom was severely shortened. * A blackened Sylvester staggering down the stairs after being blown up by the dynamite Tweety put in his bird cage was cut. Golden Yeggs (1950) * Daffy getting shot in the head by Rocky was edited. Placed over it was footage of Rocky's thugs sitting at a table. Goldimouse and the Three Cats (1960) * Sylvester getting pounded by Goldimouse with a mallet was edited. Placed over it was a still of Jr. observing the scene. Gopher Broke (1958) * The Barnyard Dawg swallowing sleeping pills was removed, so that the Dawg is shown holding the pill box, but not ingesting anything. The Grey Hounded Hare (1949) * Bugs "playing fetch" with the dog with a stick of dynamite was edited so that it seemed that the explosion was caused by the dog falling from the sky in the previous scene. As such, there's no explanation as to why there's a large crater, the dog is blackened, and there's bits of dynamite in his mouth. Half-Fare Hare (1956) * Bugs getting hanged by his scarf on the boxcar wall by Norton was removed. * Ralph shoving Norton's face into the boiling pot, leaving his nose bright red, was cut. Hare-abian Nights (1959) * The clip from "Water, Water Every Hare", where Bugs gives Gossamer a dynamite hair roller that blows the top of his head off was removed (though this scene is left alone when "Water, Water Every Hare" was shown on the same show). Hare Brush (1955) * The sign saying "The Fruit Cake Sanitarium - It's Full of Nuts" is removed to avoid offense to the mentally ill or disabled, with a fade in to Elmer in the establishment. * Elmer plugging Bugs' rifle with his finger, making the gun backfire in Bugs' face, is cut. * The entire scene where Bugs and Elmer chase each other in a pond was cut due to scenes such as Bugs landing chin first on a rock as he dives in and shooting Elmer's rear. Hare Do (1949) * Elmer strangling Bugs, who is disguised as an old lady, is clipped away, so one only sees Bugs beating him with an umbrella. * The theatre patrons smoking in the lobby, creating a big puff of smoke, was cut. Hare-Less Wolf (1958) * Charles whispering to the audience that he hates his wife, followed by his wife throwing a skillet at him from off-scene, was cut. * Bugs testing Charles' "faulty" gun by throwing a can in the air, and blasting him in the face when the can drops down was cut entirely. * Charles trying to use a grenade against Bugs, but too slowly reads the instructions after pulling the pin and, therefore, getting blown up, was also cut entirely. * Bugs lighting a long fuse, which Charles follows to a TNT canister that blows up when he reaches it was cut. Hare Splitter (1948) * The scene where Bugs dons a pair of glasses and tells Casbah "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on, would ya?", with Casbah punching Bugs in the face (and breaking the glasses) as a response, was cut. Hare Trimmed (1953) * The scene where Bugs, disguised as Granny, asks Yosemite Sam how many lumps he wants in his coffee, and when he responds "Make it two.", he mallets him twice, was edited out. This edit also removes the real Granny helping Sam to his feet after the piano scene and being scared into her room by Sam a little later. It cuts from Sam getting flattened by the piano to Granny running up the stairs. * Sam exclaiming "Great horny toads!" after realizing his blunder is cut. * The two times Sam gets shot by Granny's rifle are clipped out. * Bugs again tricking Sam with the "lumps" gag and clonking him twice more is edited out. Hare We Go (1951) * King Ferdinand of Spain II hitting Christopher Columbus on the head with a mallet was cut. Heir-Conditioned (1955) * A cat getting an iron thrown into his face when he tries to communicate with another cat was removed. A fade out occurs when the cat jumps down from Tweety's bird cage. High Diving Hare (1949) * Sam angrily shaking Bugs by the neck was cut. * Bugs trying to get out of doing the high diving act by saying he gets "goosebumps on his goosebumps" was removed for some unspecified reason. * Bugs disguising himself as an Indian to lure Sam off the diving board again was cut. Hillbilly Hare (1950) * Bugs mistaking Curt's rifle for a camera, which ends up blasting his carrot to pieces, was cut. * Bugs' line "Oh, boo hoo. I won't see my wife and loved ones no more. Never no more." was cut. * Curt untying the knot in his rifle and getting blasted in the face was cut. * Bugs meeting up with Punkin'head and reversing his gun barrel on him so that he gets blasted instead was cut wholly. * The aftermath of the explosives shack exploding with Curt coming out with Bugs' lit lighter was cut. * The scene during the square dance where Bugs commands the duo to hit each other with fence posts and to poke each other in the eyes was spliced out. His Hare-Raising Tale (1951) * During the clip from "Rabbit Punch", the scene where Bugs sling shoots a giant boulder into The Crusher was removed. The Hole Idea (1955) * A newsreel depicting a hole being used to get a baby out of a locked safe was clipped out. Holiday for Drumsticks (1949) * The scene where Ma and Pa's neighbor fires his rifle at them, followed by Pa firing his gun back at him, is removed. * Daffy trying to lose weight in the reducing machine, only for Pa to shoot a hole through it, making it shrink on Daffy's neck, was cut. Home Tweet Home (1950) * Tweety spanking Sylvester's backside with a plank was clipped out. Homeless Hare (1950) * Bugs dropping a brick on the construction worker's face was slightly edited to trim out the actual shot of the brick on his face. Hook, Line and Stinker (1958) * The scene of Wile E. placing the Road Runner in a bucket with dynamite inside it, only to become so confused as to how he escaped that he's blown up, is cut. * The whole scene where Wile. E tries to place dynamite under a bridge, only for it to roll back to him via its coils, thus blowing him up again, is cut. Hopalong Casualty (1960) * Wile E. getting entangled in a fishing pole on a cactus that has dynamite on the fishing hook was edited. All one saw was the dynamite being caught in the cactus, followed by the explosion, making it seem like, for once, Wile E. isn't caught in the blast. * Wile E. ingesting all of the earthquake pills at once was clipped out. Hoppy Daze (1961) * The whole scene where Sylvester traps Hippety in a crate and slips dynamite into it, only for Hippety to create holes in the crate and unleash more dynamite on Sylvester was cut. Hoppy Go Lucky (1952) * The very end showing the aftermath of the explosion inside the sack Sylvester was holding was removed, so now the cartoon abruptly ends after the blast. Hot Cross Bunny (1948) * The scene where Bugs, the doctor, and the chicken all receive an electric shock was spliced out. Hot-Rod and Reel! (1959) * The scene where Wile E. uses a camera with a gun fitted inside to blast the Road Runner was cut wholly. * Wile E. lighting the fuses on his unicycle is trimmed away. Hyde and Go Tweet (1960) * Sylvester's line "I'll jump! I've got a choice?!" was removed due to its suicidal implications. The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) * A scene of Hubie slapping Bertie multiple times was shortened. I Was a Teenage Thumb (1963) * Starting in 1998, the king's line "Morty, you ass! This fish is full of people!" is edited to remove "you ass" for profanity. The Jet Cage (1962) * The scene of Sylvester trying to use a Nike rocket to blast down Tweety's flying cage, only for the rocket to go off course and blow him up while he's hiding in a barrel, is wholly cut. Jumpin' Jupiter (1955) * The scene of Porky mistaking the alien for an Indian is trimmed to remove the references to "rugs and trinkets" and Porky calling it "a friendly Navajo". Category:Lists